Question: Express this number in scientific notation. $643{,}300{,}000{,}000$
Solution: There are $\exponentColor{11}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{6}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $643{,}300{,}000{,}000 = \leadingColor{6}.433 \times 10^{\exponentColor{11}}$